rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro no Noroi
Shiro no Noroi (シロノノロイ Shiro no Noroi) is an adventure game created by namahage2. Game Features The player moves a character through two-dimensional fields, interacting with and examining various objects. The game can be saved by accessing the menu. After becoming a spirit, many evil spirits and monsters can hurt Mashiro's soul, so she much touch the bell at the shrine to heal herself. The gameplay consists of solving puzzles related to the spirits' nature in order to capture them. There are seven spirits in total to catch. Summary Ever since her mother died, Mashiro has been living with her grandparents and her father barely has time too see her due to work. While waiting for him at a summer festival, her soul split into seven fragments and she has to get them back before it's too late. Characters Mashiro A 11-year old girl whose mother died recently, and her father can’t spend much time with her due to work. Not wanting to cause troubles for him, she tries to be mature and act like everything is fine. She’s very quiet and antisocial, keeping mostly to herself. After her soul is split into seven, her body and hair become white and Hachi renames her Shiro (white in Japanese). She must capture the souls back into her body before what’s left of her spirit burns down completely. During her adventure, she grows to care about Hachi and Haru and becomes a softer and kinder person as a result. Hachi A mysterious boy who guides Mashiro through the spirit world she’s trapped in. He seems to be very knowledgeable about the spirit world and gives her hints about how to capture the spirits. He’s very caring towards Mashiro, but is annoyed at Haru’s carefree nature. The endings reveal he’s not human. In fact, he’s a curse youkai which was born from people’s prayers to protect children. Because of this, he’s very protective towards Mashiro and Haru and wants the best for them. His real form is a monstrous black dog, but it consumes too much energy. His power has weakened over the years because he’s a benign curse and people nowadays don’t pray for other people’s sake. Haru The spirit of a deceased girl who resides in a cherry blossom tree. Despite this, she’s very cheerful and energetic, always happy to make new friends. At first, she makes innocent pranks on people because they can’t see her, but after befriending Hachi, she becomes very attached towards him, as he’s one of the few ones that can see her. Because she died recently, she must go to the summer festival and follow the lanterns, since they will guide her to the afterlife and attain peace. Still, she doesn’t care much about going to the afterlife and prefers to be together with Hachi. Endings Bad Ending 1 After Mashiro saves Haru from the spider lady, she tries to reason with Mashiro that her father never has time for her, but she has the power to change that. If Mashiro chooses to obey the spider lady, she’s taken away in front of a desperate Hachi. Mashiro is last seen with her father and mother happily watching the lanterns at the festival. Then the illusion breaks for a while, revealing the parents are just disguised spiders and Mashiro is now caught in an illusion forever. Bad Ending 2 This ending is obtained if Mashiro was rude to Haru and Hachi. After seemingly defeating the spider lady, Mashiro and her friends return to the shrine, only to see the spider lady waiting for them. She says that she wanted to capture Mashiro since the beginning and used Haru as a bait to do so. Haru cries for forgiveness and her regrets corrupt her, becoming a resentful ghost. Not wanting to hurt her friends, she disappears. The spider lady mocks Haru for her naivety, causing Hachi to snap and unleash his true form at her. Hachi kills the spider lady and regains Mashiro’s remaining soul. He gives the soul back to her and tells her to go back to the real world. Back at the real world, Mashiro sees that Hachi (back with his dog form) is very weak due to using his true form and is shown lying next to Haru’s tree. Mashiro reunites with her father and blaming herself for her friends’ fate, begins crying. True Ending This ending is obtained if Mashiro was kind to Haru and Hachi. After seemingly defeating the spider lady, Mashiro and her friends return to the shrine, only to see the spider lady waiting for them. Hachi realizes that she was the leader of the curses and was guiding them to attack Mashiro. The spider lady says that all she wants was to be needed to someone and wants to help Mashiro with her problems, even if she wants it or not. Mashiro says that what she needs is love, such as the one she feels for her family and new friends. The spider lady is pacified and gives back Mashiro's remaining soul before disappearing. Haru is moved by Mashiro’s words and decides to part to the afterlife after all. Hachi and Mashiro see her leave with the paper lanterns. Back at the real world, Mashiro sees Hachi (back with his dog form) and recognizes it’s him. She reunites with her father, who apologizes for not having much time for her and promises that things will change from now on. They see the paper lanterns together. Category:Released in 2012 Category:Eastern Games Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Horror Category:Puzzle Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX)